<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loud Riders by CapMorgan55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656044">Loud Riders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapMorgan55/pseuds/CapMorgan55'>CapMorgan55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Humor, Multi, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapMorgan55/pseuds/CapMorgan55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is in peril. Monsters regularly crawl out from the darkest depths to cause mayhem and pandemonium for all. Enter Royal Woods, a town seemingly untouched by the chaos that regularly plagues the rest of the world. What nobody in Royal Woods knows is that it is just as dangerous as the rest of the world. But whereas everywhere else has heroes that publicly stride into the daylight, the heroes of Royal Woods prefer to keep their actions on the down low. After all, they have school tomorrow!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loud Riders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! This fic is my personal attempt to contribute to the glory of the Loud House community, using a crossover that as far as I know has only a single other English listing. This story is heavily inspired by Gigant by TheSiegePerilous, which I highly recommend! The Loud House is the property of Nickelodeon, as well as all non-original characters and settings. The Kamen Rider Franchise is the property of Toei, as well as all characters and concepts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ahh, another day in the Loud House!" Said Lincoln, middle child and sole son of the (in)famous Loud Family. Said family was, for once, NOT living up to their name! "Now, I know what you all are thinking, 'Lincoln, what could possibly be going on to keep your sisters from bringing wall to wall chaos!?' And honestly, I'm as stumped as all of you, but for now, I am going to enjoy this peace and quiet while it lasts!"</p><p>"LINCOLN!!!" The sudden shout of his oldest sister, Lori, snapped Lincoln out of his oncoming daydream and reminded him that, once again, peace and quiet are very, VERY, temporary in the Loud House. As he marched over to his oldest siblings' room, the sight in front of him brought him up cold. Lori, standing over a rapidly paling Leni, wild panic in her eyes. "Linc, something's is literally wrong here!!"</p><p>"Ugh, yeah! What's up with Leni!?" To say Lincoln was panicking just then would not be an understatement. The sight of of Leni, easily the sweetest of his sisters, if not the sweetest girl in the world, rapidly approaching the complexion of a corpse (thanks for lessons Lucy), and his normally unflappable oldest sister shaking was more than enough to unnerve the usually level-headed boy.</p><p>"You think I have literally any clue!? Go check on the others, I'll check on Mom and Dad!" The urgency in his sister's voice, as well as the implication that it wasn't just Leni suffering from whatever this was, was more than enough motive to get Lincoln's butt in gear. As he rushed from room to room, the scene was always the same; each of his sisters, from passionate rocker Luna, to little baby Lily, all deathly pale and unnaturally still. Granted, it took him a minute to confirm with Lucy, but still! As he rushed down the stairs, the sight of Lori's tear-streaked face was something that he would never forget, no matter what.</p><hr/><p>Lori was used to feeling lousy, as shocking as that might sound to literally anyone who knew the teen. Ever since her break up with <strong>Santiago</strong>, it was like every little thing in life had decided to screw her over. First, she had gotten a ticket, which, after a brief shouting match with the officer in question, using language her mom would wash out her mouth for if she was the type, escalated to her license being suspended until she coffed up the fee for ticket. Second, her grades were slipping after her break up, which meant no allowance, which meant she couldn't pay off the Flippin' ticket! And lastly, every one of her sisters and her parents were pale as sheets and NOT BREATHING!!! Also, puberty is a bitch. While Lori would have loved, literally loved, to just collapse to the ground and cry, the sight of her brother's heartbroken face gave her the resolve she needed to pull herself together. <em>Alright Lori, everyone in the house aside from you and Lincoln are most likely dying. Step one to fixing this mess (if it can be), get out of the house, and GET HELP.</em></p><p>"Alright Lincoln, I know this is literally terrifying right now, but we need a game plan. You and me are going out and we are going to find someone who can help. Meanwhile, I am going to try and get a hold of 911. Sound like a plan?" The shaky nod she got was in no way reassuring, but it was a step in the right direction. As they stepped out of the house, the sight that greeted them sent chills up Lori's spine. Everyone, literally everyone!, was collapsed on the ground, sporting the same pale skin as her family. As she numbly pulled out her cell and dialed up 911, Lori's mind was racing.<em> What the hell is going on!? Literally none of this is normal! Oh gosh, Lincoln and I seriously need to get out of here, like, yesterday!!</em></p><p>As Lori turned her head to voice her thoughts to her brother, she was treated to the sight of him taking off like a bat out of hell. "Lincoln!! Get your butt back here now!"</p><p>"I can't! I have to check on Clyde and his dads!" While normally Lori would have been proud of her brother's loyalty to his best friend, it was currently overshadowed by her <strong>blistering rage</strong> over him blatantly putting himself in danger. <em>Lincoln, I swear, when this is all over, your ass is GRASS!</em></p><p>As she took off running, Lori never noticed that she had dropped her phone. Nor did she notice that the entire time she had it on, the digital clock never changed times.</p><hr/><p>Lincoln knew he was going to catch hell for this particular stunt, but dang it, his best friend could be seriously hurt! He couldn't do anything to help his sisters right then, but he could at least do this! The rapidly increasing thump of footfalls coming from behind alerted him to his sister's approach. While normally his sister's clear concern for his well-being would be appreciated, he didn't have time for this! As he approached a bend, he took a quick cut to the left, deftly shifting through the numerous backways and shortcuts he had mapped out over the years in his head in case he ever needed to get somewhere fast and couldn't catch a ride. As he raced down the route he had mapped to Clyde's place, he took in something unsettling. It wasn't just people affected by whatever was going on, animals were caught up in it too! Dogs, cats, birds, even what fish he could see as he paced streams and ponds, all were sporting the same pale, still appearance that was affecting his family. A brief flash of guilt rushed through him as he realized he and Lori hadn't checked on their pets, only to be shoved down as he focused on the task at hand. <em>No time for guilt Lincoln, you've got a mission to complete! Hold on Clyde, I'll be there soon.</em></p><p>As he finally reached Clyde's street, he was treated to the disturbing sight before him. Creatures the likes of which he had only seen on the internet, or in his comics, roamed the street. They all bore the same unsettling appearance; shock white, with long, curled fingers, and single toed feet. Tightly drawn skin exposed the creatures' ribs, and each bore a single antenna atop their heads. The most disturbing thing, however, was the fact that, to a one, each had their eyes, mouths, noses, and ears stitched shut. If it weren't for the fact that they could clearly tell where each other were, Lincoln would have felt sure he could slip bye them, regardless of the inevitable nightmares this would give him! As they all slowly turned in unison to look his way, Lincoln had but one thought; <em>If these things don't kill me, Lori will!</em></p><hr/><p>Lori was used to being pissed off. While some might think she got off on the power she had as the oldest of her siblings, and to be fair she sometimes did, that power came with the rather stressful responsibility of keeping her rowdy family under control, which coincidentally resulted in her being regularly pissed off. What she wasn't used to was being scared while being pissed off. While she may not always show it in the healthiest of ways, she loved all her siblings, especially Lincoln, and this bone-headed stunt of his was worrying her to no end. The fact that he somehow gave her the slip when she was literally right behind him, both worried and honestly impressed her. While she may not have been the most active Loud, that honor going to Lynn, she was no slouch in physical fitness, and Lincoln giving her the slip was not something she expected. If she didn't know where he was going, she would be literally worried out of her mind!</p><p><em>Lincoln, you are soooo grounded when this is over! ...Please be okay.</em> With that thought in mind, Lori picked up the pace.</p><p>
  <strong>*CRASH!!!*</strong>
</p><p>The sudden sound of smashing caused ice to race up Lori's veins.<em> Please be okay, please be okay, PLEASE BE OKAY!!!</em></p><p>Lori wouldn't deny it, the sight she came upon was one that she would replay in her mind for years to come, each time worse than the last. After all, how else was she supposed to react to the sight of what could only be called monsters pinning her only brother to the ground, claws ready to tear him apart? As Lori looked on, and saw the fear, the desperation, the pain etched across her brother's face, something inside her... snapped.</p><hr/><p>Lincoln was not okay. How could he be, when a pack of monsters were preparing to rip him apart and most likely eat him? So you could imagine his surprise when he heard his sister screaming in rage.</p><p>"HEY FREAKS!!" The monsters turned as one to the new source of noise, and potential prey, claws glinting in the oddly grey light. There stood Lori, feet planted in the ground, shoulders squared, and absolutely pissed! "PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"</p><p>That was all the invitation the beasts needed. As one, they launched themselves at the girl, no doubt expecting an easy victory. The ax kick Lori launched into the lead beast's head quickly disproved that theory. What Lincoln witnessed would cement in his mind the day his life, and the lives of his sisters, changed forever. As the monsters rushed Lori, she dropped to the ground, legs spinning into a kick to knock the creatures off their feet, before snapping upward into a punch aimed at the nearest creature's jaw. As one of the monsters lunged at her, Lori grabbed it by the wrist before bodily throwing it into the next. As another tried to sneak up from behind, Lori pulled it into a headlock, slamming her fist into the freaky thing's face repeatedly before slamming it into the ground! When all was said and done, nine strange monsters lay collapsed on the ground at her feet. As Lincoln moved to cheer, he suddenly felt a clammy hand grasp around his throat! With a shaky head, he slowly looked up, finding himself staring into the pitiless eyes of a monster with a plague mask-like face.</p><p>
  <em>"Well, well, well, just what do we have here?"</em>
</p><hr/><p>As the adrenaline finally started to leave her, Lori took a moment to look around. The sight of the defeated monsters lit a spark in her that she did her best to suppress, but a part of her couldn't deny, this excited her in a way nothing had before. "That was way too close, right Lincoln?"</p><p>...</p><p>"Lincoln?" At the lack of response, Lori fully turned around, freezing up at the sight of yet another monster holding Lincoln by the throat.</p><p><em>"Oh, is that this little morsel's name? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter in the end, now does it?" </em>The creature was similar to the beasts she had just stomped, tall, shock white, with long, curved claws. But whereas the creatures she had beaten previously were functionally nude, this one appeared like something out of a Victorian Era period flick, with a face resembling a plague doctor's mask. And above all else, where the previous beasts were mindless, this thing was clearly intelligent, if the cruel glee in its eyes were anything to go off of. <em>"Ahh, pardon me. 'Tis rude to enter conversation without introducing oneself. I am known as Mobius, first Captain of the Nightmor. While I would normally be a tad miffed at your ending of my brethren, if these Sleepwalkers could fall to a mere human, even if said human is capable of avoiding the Somnense, well they mustn't have truly deserved to live now would they?" </em></p><p>With that, the creatures at her feet suddenly gave a brief shriek of agony before collapsing into dust. Lori had literally a million questions at the moment, none of that was as important as getting her brother out of that <strong>thing's</strong> hands. With a scream of rage, Lori lunged at the monster, at Mobius, desperate to get her brother out of its clutches. With a contemptuous scoff, the monster allowed her to get a hands breadth away from Lincoln before lightly backhanding her and-</p><p>*CRASH!!*</p><p>-PAIN. With a groan of agony, Lori slowly pulled herself out of the crumpled heap that used to be a car, somehow in one piece. As her head rung like a bell, she could faintly here Lincoln's desperate screams. As everything came back into focus, it took all she had not to scream herself. Before her eyes, Lincoln's body slowly took on the same pale tone as everyone else, and judging by his screams, it <strong>hurt.</strong></p><p><em>"Oh, you survived? Color me impressed."</em> Lori couldn't tell if the sick fuck in front of her was being sarcastic or not, but she decided it didn't matter. It pissed her off either way.<em> "Oh don't give me that look, you humans are all the same. 'I'll never forgive you, you won't get away with this, you monster.' Don't you people have an original bone in your bodies? Well, let it not be said that I am without mercy. You, boy, cease your screaming and I will allow you to say your final words to your mate."</em></p><p>With that, Mobius loosened his grip enough for Lincoln to properly speak. While they would normally be upset over that "mate" comment, Lori and Lincoln both knew that now wasn't the time to correct the dangerous murder-beast holding Lincoln's life in it's hands. Lincoln looked lost for a moment, eyes wide, before turning to Lori, determination burning within. And then, he started to talk.</p><p>"Lori, I'm sorry. If I had listened to you, I probably wouldn't be in this mess. But I can't say that I regret it, because if I did, than I wouldn't be me. I'd do anything for my friends and family, that's just the way I am. I'm just disappointed that this is the end of the line for me. Lori, you are one of the strongest, smartest, most confident, all around best people I know. You never give up when something you care about is on the line, and I doubt you'll start now. I know I've taken you for granted sometimes, but that doesn't change how much you mean to me. Lori, I love you."</p><p>I love you.</p><p>
  <em>"My, how touching... well, better get back to draining your essence before I feast upon your corpse!"</em>
</p><p>I love you.</p><p>Lincoln was giving up. He was lying down and ACCEPTING what this, this, <strong>abomination</strong> was going to do to him!</p><p>I Love You.</p><p>FUCK. THAT. And with a scream of rage, everything went white.</p><hr/><p>"So she's the one?"</p><p>Who was that?</p><p>"You don't look like much..."</p><p>Well fuck you too!</p><p>"Hey, at least she's got spirit, amiright?"</p><p>"Yeah, she does."</p><p>"No questions there!"</p><p>"Then it's settled?"<br/>"""""""""""""""""""YES."""""""""""""""""""</p><p>"Alrighty then! Listen, girl. You have been chosen to wield a power that has never been seen in your world before; the power of a Kamen Rider. With this power, you'll gain the strength to fight for who you love, and what you believe in. The question is, who will allow you to inherit their abilities?"</p><p>"I'll do it."</p><p>"Really Faiz? Are you sure about that?"</p><p>...Who?</p><p>"Of course I'm sure. You only live once, and this girl's story isn't over just yet."</p><p>"Okay, let's see what she can do! Now girl, listen. Just remember this word: HENSHIN!"</p><hr/><p>As Lori came to, she instantly noticed the, honestly, weird belt strapped around her waist. It literally looked like something Lisa would make... NOT THE TIME! As she held out her hand, she noticed her cell looked different; she was sure that it wasn't black and gold with some kind of weird horseshoe and- wait, didn't she drop her phone outside of the house? NOT THE TIME! Deciding to let the weird feeling do its thing, she turned the phone and was greeted by the sight of the number pad with two buttons labeled complete and cancel. Following the impulse, she hit the number zero three times and pressed complete.</p><p>*Standing By*</p><p>That loud announcement finally drew the attention of the monster, who looked like he was scared literally shitless by whatever this weird belt and phone were.</p><p><em>"NOnononononono! How do you, of all people have the belt!? Kamen Riders aren't even part of this worldline! We checked extensively before coming here!!" </em>Okay, now Mobius sounded honest to god terrified, and Lori... Lori really liked that. Following the feeling, she raised up the phone so the case was facing outward, and set it into the belt.</p><p>*Complete*</p><p>"Henshin!" Normally, Lori would have been a freaking out over the glowing, golden frame growing out of the belt, but she was currently to pissed off to care. This <strong>monster</strong> had come into her town, endangered her family, and was going to kill and eat her brother!? Like she thought before, FUCK THAT. She may not know exactly was going on, but Lori Loud knew one thing for certain. <em>Mobius, your ass is grass!</em></p><p>In a flash, armor had appeared around her along the golden frame. Black and gold, the armor made her feel powerful in a way she never had before. Yeah, if she weren't trying to save Lincoln's life right now, she would be freaking out so bad!</p><p><em>"Kamen Rider... Orga!?"</em> Who now? Well, that voice did say she would be 'inheriting' someone else's powers, but seriously, Orga!? That is literally the stupidest name she had ever heard, and she had heard a lot of Lincoln's so-called Operations!</p><p><strong>"No, not Orga. I prefer..."</strong> She trailed off for a moment, like hell she was going to name herself after her actual name, but she needed something. She had it.<strong> "Kamen Rider Origia."</strong> Yes, it was literally perfect! Now, it was time to show this piece of crap what happened to someone who messed with her family!</p><hr/><p>Lincoln was used to weird. When you live the kind of life he had, you either got used to it to the point of becoming numb, or you went insane. He still wasn't sure how his parents had managed to avoid either option! But Lori, his big sis Lori!, gaining some kind of weird belt and phone that apparently gave her superpowers!? That was bizarre, even by his standards. And whatever a Kamen Rider was, it was enough for this Mobius guy to start panicking and stop playing around with him. As Mobius raised his clawed hand to most likely rip open his throat or chest, he blinked, just for a second, and when he opened them, Lori, who had been at least twenty feet away, was right there, blocking Mobius' arm like it was nothing. What proceeded was something that made one thing abundantly clear; Mobius didn't know how to fight. Sure, he was strong, he was fast, but he had no idea how to use that strength and speed, not really. Years of dealing with Lynn's antics had honed both Lincoln and Lori's understanding of fighting, so they both knew. When he punched, he overextended; when he kicked, he lost his balance. And Lori was taking full advantage of his inexperience. When he kicked, she blocked, and when he punched, she countered. Every time he tried to attack, he left himself open to retaliation, and it. Was. AWESOME. If it weren't for how brutally he had manhandled his sister earlier, Lincoln probably would have laughed over how one-sided this was. It was around the two-minute mark that Mobius completely lost his temper, not that Lincoln could blame him.</p><p><em>"YOU ABSOLUTE BITCH!!"</em> Okay, whatever pity Lincoln felt for this creep was officially gone, and going by how Lori went rigid, she was going to make him pay for that.</p><p><strong>"You know, at first I was going to just beat you down and get you to reverse... Whatever this all is,"</strong> He was right, Lori was gonna make him pay.<strong> "But now, I AM GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A LIVING PRETZEL!!"</strong></p><p><em>"Bring it whore!" </em>Okay, now Lincoln wanted a turn at this guy, nobody talked to his sisters like that! But just as the absolute beat down was about to commence-</p><p>*CRICK*</p><p>-Mobius pulled up short. Honestly, Lincoln and Lori did too. It wasn't every day you saw the sky start to fracture after all!</p><p><em>"Dammit, the Somnense is over already!? I haven't even managed to gain any essence either! You win this round, bitch, but mark my words, you and your little mate will <strong>pay</strong> for this insult. YOU WILL PAY!"</em> With one last shriek of rage, Mobius disappeared into one of the cracks. As the sky slowly returned to normal, Lincoln and Lori, who had deactivated her armor after Mobius retreated, witnessed the truly bizarre sight of everyone on the ground pop upright, looking none the worse for wear. Lincoln and Lori shared a look at that.</p><p>"Back to the house?"</p><p>"Back to the house."</p><p>"I'm still in trouble, aren't I?"</p><p>"You have no idea!" Great.</p><hr/><p>After making it back home, and being grilled on where they went (they lied and said they went for a walk to spend some quality time together, seriously glad Mom and Dad bought that), Lori wanted to do nothing except kick back, and relax. Lincoln was spending time with Leni, modeling some of her designs. She could understand that, if she hadn't been so exhausted after that fight, she probably would have joined them. And wasn't that a thought. She fought someone, actually fought a literal monster! She had powers, real superpowers! She... had no idea what to do with all this. Who was she kidding? She was no hero, she was just a teenage girl! Until today, the most heroic thing she had ever done was rangle her younger siblings so they didn't destroy the house. She still could here that monster's words:</p><p>
  <em>"Mark my words, you and your little mate will<strong> pay</strong> for this insult!"</em>
</p><p>She flushed at the thought. Her and LINCOLN, her little brother? Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen. As she closed her eyes, she ignored the heat in her cheeks. She ignored the weight in her chest. And she DEFINITELY ignored how her heart skipped a beat whenever Lincoln looked at her.</p><p>
  <em>Me and Lincoln? No way.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, what did you all think this time? Feel free to comment as you see fit!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>